


Little Victories

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Classroom Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Fucking, Hair-pulling, Messy Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rival Sex, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: In a way, she has him wrapped around her finger, but he's the only one who can make her lose control. This, he counts as a victory.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2019





	Little Victories

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, any, the sex is so much better when you sort of hate the other person._

He's better than her, he knows he is, and he'll stop at nothing to best her. Yet the moment the classroom's empty and the shades are down, he's on his knees with his face buried between her thighs and her fingers digging into his scalp. Every single time, and it's utterly _humiliating_ how much he enjoys himself.

"Good," she breathes, pulling on his hair. "Good, don't stop..." Even as her breathing grows harsher and her core pulses against his lips, she doesn't give even the slightest moan or anything close. She's inches away from her climax, and like always, she's calm and in control.

She always screams when she climaxes, though, and it's worth the effort. Ferdinand alternately thrusts his tongue and fingers inside her, drags his tongue up and down her folds, suckles her clitoris, and there it is. Even with her thighs pressed against his ears he hears her shriek, and he laps up her juices as they pour thickly onto his lips.

She gets wet very quickly when they're alone, he's noticed. That, along with her screams of orgasm, are little victories over her Ferdinand will gladly accept.

He raises his head, looking up into her half-lidded, shining eyes.

"I win again," he murmurs. Edelgard laughs softly, tracing a finger over his moistened lips, her gaze darkening in a way that makes his pants tighten even further.

"You always do, don't you? But remember, your victories seldom last long," she purrs, and he stands to unbutton his trousers. She shakes her ankle a little, her panties falling to the floor along with his jacket; Ferdinand has learned to set his calendar by when she wears the standard Officers Academy uniform instead of her custom one. If she's wearing the skirt, they're going to fuck.

 _Fuck._ It's amazing how someone like him can be excited by such vulgarity. A proper noble takes his lady to bed and makes love to her very gently, treating her like a china doll. But Edelgard made it clear the first time they found themselves in an empty classroom together that she would have no patience for such milquetoast softness from him.

So he drops all pretenses, she drops her panties, and he drops to his knees. She sees it as a noble serving his future emperor, but in the end he's the one making her scream, and he'll claim his victory as she falls apart against his mouth.

"I can make you come first this time," he challenges as she pushes him onto the desk, straddling him. Her pussy's slick and hot and he groans as his cock twitches against her entrance. "I will make you come so many times you'll beg me for mercy."

"We'll see," she says lightly, slamming down and throwing her head back as her pussy fully surrounds his cock. She rides him like her life depends on it, Ferdinand gripping her hips and meeting her thrust for thrust. Her breasts bounce, her unbuttoned coat falls off her shoulders, and all the while she's silent except for her heavy breathing.

This is as wild as even he'll ever see her get. He should feel insulted, his pride wounded, but instead it just drives him to fuck her harder, faster. He's never been afraid of a little hard work, and that goes double for proving his superiority.

So he refuses to allow even a single groan as he slams upwards into her, feeling her squeeze his cock. She's close, but he knows she won't let herself go unless he comes first, or along with her. Despite all efforts to seem so above their rivalry, it's moments like this that prove she relishes it as much as he does.

In the end, she holds out. He releases into her with a groan, and when she lets go only a moment later he takes that little victory as well. At least he knows how much she was holding back.

"I win," she whispers as she collapses against his chest, her core still holding fast to him. He's still hard, and they have hours left before they need to clean up and make it look like nobody was ever in there. For all the rest of the Black Eagles and the professor know, they're off sparring somewhere.

He brushes a lock of long white hair away from her face, moving his hips against hers.

"For now," he murmurs, and she responds with a bruising kiss.


End file.
